Cry No More
by EmeraldFeather
Summary: Draco was hurting and Harry wasn't helping. I suck at summary.. Please Read and Review everyone.. tell me what you think.. H/D


**Title : cry no more**

**Fandom : Harry Potter **

**Pairings : H/D**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : ****PG-13 and....**

**Warning : unrequited love?? **

**Summary : Draco was hurting and Harry wasn't helping. I am sucks at summary..**

**Disclaimer : not mine not mine.. I just wish…**

**A/N : please let me know what you think!! I need reviews to boost up my confident.. XD**

**Thank you so mucchhh!! **

Have you ever been in love? Have you ever felt your breath hitched whenever you seen him? Have you ever felt your heart beating so fast you have to control it? Have you ever felt the sharp feelings of jealousy? It's blinding and tearing you apart from your soul when see him with someone else. It made the world lost its colorfulness, leaving you in every shade of grays. It made death appeared pale in comparison.

To know there was nothing in the world that he hates more than you, to see the disdain in his face whenever he saw you, to watch brokenly as he embraced his girlfriend in front of you… The way he cringed from your accidental touches and the harsh words he spitted out on your face.

Teardrops fell from silver eyes, rolled down his pale cheeks, leaving a wet trails on his wake. Soon, his face was wet with unshed tears and he took a shuddering breath. His eyes fluttered closed and more tears fell. For once in his life, please.. let him cry freely. He would deal with the punishment later, he would carry all his family shame later on, and he would pay for his mistakes and his family's afterward.

This morning events played on his closed eyelids, blurred colours and shapes filled his vision mind. Only Pansy and Blaise knew his feelings toward Harry. He confessed it after those two cornered him on a wand point and a veritaserum clouded his mind. Through they shocked face, Draco knew, deep down.. he knew he made a huge mistake. He tried to suppress it so much… but the feelings kept bursting out. The only way to stop it was end his own life, stabbed through his beating heart and drained his blood dry.. just then he could stop thinking about Potter.

Watched as their usually collected friend slide down on the wall, Pansy and Blaise made a vow to support Draco till the end and beat the shit out of Potter if he hurt him. They were walking to the potion class joined with Gryffindor. The blond's heart thumped so hard he almost gone deaf by the sound, made worse when he spotted Harry's messy hair. His heart was stabbed with something sharp when he realized Potter was not alone.

Ginny weasley was leaning against him on the wall. His eyes burned and tears welled, on the verge of falling down as he noticed Harry's arm wrapped around her waist and smiled at her. The smile that Draco had seen in his dreams, in his fantasy where Harry would smiled at him as if he was the most important person in the black haired boy's world. But, he would never been and never will. The smiled wasn't for him…Those arms weren't his. He would never been held in those arm, feeling safe and warm…

Harry suddenly lifted his head and his eyes grew wide when he saw Draco and his friends. Smirk was placed and eyebrow raised. He tightened his hold on the red hair. "What, Malfoy? Never seen two people in love before?" he taunted. _In love_… the words echoed in his ears. _In love_… The blond felt everything that holds up Draco Malfoy together broke apart.. Even though he knew there was no place for him in Harry's heart, that the chance of Harry to love him was minimal, he dared to hope maybe the boy would love him someday.

"Don't your dad and mom done this before? Oh sorry, I forgot that those two married for money, not for love." Harry's voiced pierced him. "No wonder the son is a heartless bastard, right Gin?" he asked the giggling red haired girl on his chest.

_Heartless?? _Draco lifted his chin and looked at him on the eyes. He seemed ready for the blond blast and had to be shocked when Draco just walked pass him. Pansy and Blaise were glaring dagger to Potter all the time. It was the time to go to the lake.

The said blond was sitting on the grass, knees up and head bowed down while Pansy and Blaise sorrowfully watched the blond. The dark-skinned boy sat down beside him and casually brushed their shoulder together, offering support in their Slytherin way. The moved wake Draco from his daydreaming of the morning events and slowly, he rested his head on Blaise shoulder. Pansy came and sat in front of the two boys and leaned her body down on the grass, looking up at the sky. The blond shoulder was shaking now and he was grateful that he had friends. He declared to himself that he would forget Potter, whatever it may take.

Unknowingly to the Slytherins, they were watched by a pair of green eyes and black mob haired guy. Harry potter was witnessing the scene.


End file.
